I Just Can't Get You Off My Mind
by Lilypad18
Summary: Annabeth just can't get Percy off her mind. The line, "I just can't get you off my mind" from "Your Love Is My Drug", inspired me to do this.
1. I Just Can't Get You Off My Mind

"I just can't get you off my mind."

"Di immortales!" Annabeth yelled as her fifth arrow yet again soared into the white part of the target. _This just isn't my day, _she thought as she collected her unlucky arrows. It was those beautiful green eyes, messy black hair and foolish grin that kept her from keeping her focus on the bulls eye.

Annabeth didn't like to lose her focus on things. She liked to complete them successfully, especially training because this was the activity that would keep her alive. Right now, she had to forget Percy and finish archery class with at least three bulls eyes. She accepted that challenge and headed back to her lonely bow, waiting for her in the grass.

She loaded the bow, aimed and fired. The arrow was close enough to the bulls eye, but it wasn't close enough for Annabeth. Her head fell towards the sky in defeat and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked quietly to the fluffy, white clouds. Just then, a voice answered her question.

"Well, it might help if you'd stop staring at the sky." Annabeth already rolled her eyes: Percy's remarks always made her do that. Annabeth returned her visual on the target and then looked to the right. There he was, sea-green eyes and all. She couldn't help but smile a little.

However, Annabeth quickly replied, "And it might help if you'd shut your mouth before I make it." Annabeth then smirked and crossed her arms, waiting for his response. A sly grin appeared on Percy's lips.

"Would that be with a kiss?" Annabeth's smirk immediately dropped, her cheeks burning. She shoved her bow to his chest.

"No, it would be with me punching your face." Annabeth said, walking away. Percy dropped her bow and jogged after her. He rested a hand on her shoulder, slowing down her pace a bit.

"Hey, I was only joking, Annabeth." Percy said, meeting her stone cold, gray eyes with his. Annabeth's eyes uneasily flickered away; she didn't respond to his statement. Percy frowned a bit and pushed a wisp of blonde hair behind Annabeth's ear. His caring gesture made her speak.

"It's okay, I'm just a little frustrated." Percy contemplated what she said by tilting his head.

"You were frustrated with archery?" Annabeth nodded, finally meeting Percy's eyes. He smiled.

"Annabeth, you were doing great! Well, at least better than me. My arrows always miss the target and hit some tree nymphs," Percy smiled more, his eyes full of mischievous nostalgia, "They still haven't forgiven me for it."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh and lace her fingers with Percy's.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." she said. Percy ruffled Annabeth's hair.

"Anytime, Owlhead." They began to walk to the Mess Hall, hand-in-hand when an intruding question popped into Annabeth's head.

"So, does that mean you were watching me?" Annabeth looked at Percy. Percy returned her gaze, blushing a little bit.

"Yes, I was. It's just I was deciding when to ask you if you would like to walk to dinner with me. I would've asked you sooner, but you seemed really mad and I did not want to get in the way of _that _tornado." Annabeth laughed a little.

"The whole reason I was frustrated was because I couldn't get you off my mind and I kept missing the bulls eye." Percy grinned his infamous grin. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't get a big head, now." Annabeth said. Percy just shook his head.

"I'm not going to. I couldn't get you off my mind, either."


	2. The Sight of Her Makes Me Weak

"The sight of you makes me weak. There are no words left to speak."

I was walking back to my cabin after dinner when I decided to stop at the Arena to practice sword-fighting for a bit. I stopped walking and hid in the shadows of the hall into the Arena when I heard a sword, slashing. I peeked my head out a bit. My eyes saw who was making the noise. It was Annabeth, practicing on some dummies. She was de-assembling two dummies at a time, which was pretty good, especially if they were monsters. Hey hair was up in a ponytail, as usual, but some curls managed to make their way out. Her eyes shined with pure adrenaline and her lips, curved upwards in a way that showed success and satisfaction. Seeing her smile like that couldn't make me help but smile, too. I loved it when she was happy like this, it just made her even more beautiful. You see, Annabeth never needed any makeup, just because that smile of happiness naturally enhanced her beauty even more. I don't know how I got so lucky.

I then returned to watching her, but she stopped her decapitating of dummies. She wiped some sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand while drinking some water. The sunset had managed to make its way behind her through the other opening to the Arena, making her glow. I grinned, even though that sight of her made me weak. She stopped drinking the water and sheathed her knife. She looked around the Arena, just in case the dummies started coming back to life. She saw that they weren't and made her way to the hall where I was. My grin fell. What was I going to say to her? There were no words left to speak.

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth said, smiling as she undid her ponytail. Her blonde curls cascaded around her face; her cheeks were a rosy red. When I saw her like this, it made my mouth even more dry. I was frantically searching for words.

"Um...um..uh...hi." I managed. Annabeth laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist. It was time for my cheeks to be a rosy red now. She smiled and lightly kissed my cheek.

"That's okay, Seaweed Brain. I'm sure a swim in the lake will re-energize you." My grin reappeared. Now, this statement I could respond to.

"Race ya' there!" Annabeth and I laughed as we both ran off into the sunset.


End file.
